


Wasted Days

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every inefficient day is a wasted one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Days

For Jack Sparrow, every day without his _Pearl_ felt like a wasted day. In the end, when his odyssey to win her back had seemed more and more hopeless, only his daily ration of rum had kept him going. (Then the rum had been gone as well and his life had become insufferable.) Even now that he had his ship back, things still weren't happy-go-lucky all the time. Missions failed. Nights had to be spent alone in taverns ashore.

James Norrington considered a day wasted when there was no pirate having been brought to justice. On days like these, he paced his office more often than usual, brooding grimly as the growing pile of papers on his desk remained unattended. He became susceptible to doubts, causing useless quarrels between his head and his heart, and being among the higher societies of Port Royal made him feel like nothing more than a breeding bull on the market.

However, even those days could be made worth living with an embrace and a kiss at the end of the day. With a lover's comfort when it was needed the most.

The truly wasted days were the days they spent apart from each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 3rd-May-2005 09:35 am.


End file.
